The World Of Aaa
by Hallfreakyzoid
Summary: Summ: Well,Finn and Jake are having trouble defeating a monster.The monster happens to be able to teleport and the two knew they couldn't defeat it without the important mathmatical person,Princess Bubblegum... When everything goes terribly and unexpectedly wrong... Oth:Comedy, Romantics, Action, and Adventure Rev:Commented "It's original!" Hope you read it and like it!
1. The Story Begins

I have some things I would like to mention:

Wow! I thought I would have to rewrite this when I forgot I already saved it in a file x.x Scared me to dead and back!

Okay I might as well give you guys a summary of the story: Well, Finn and Jake are having trouble defeating a monster happens to be able to teleport and the two knew they couldn't defeat it without the important mathmatical person, Princess Bubblegum... When everything goes terribly and unexpectedly wrong...

Comedy (I'll try hard), Romantics (Relationships will be tested [with your reviews]), Action (Yeah killing more monsters), and Adventure (There becomes an ultimate quest!)

For future reference: Yes I did call Jake's instrument a Violin and from this page forth continue to call it a violin. All I can say is if you don't like one word switch it out in your mind for another. The author could call his instrument a bannana and I would simply swith it out for violin and maybe comment once on the banana title. If you don't wana switch the word out just don't read my story: That's all I can say.

Copyright: The characters of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake do not belong to me though I may end up making up a character or two (since female/male version) but that's about it I did not steal characters

Hope you like the story I thought up with my mind. R,R,&,R please... Tell me which relationships you want to see ;) Okay let's start the story now!

In the kingdom of Aaa:

Finn and Jake are standing in a huge field near the mouth of a cave. A giant green monster walks out of the cave. It has scaley legs and what appears to be a lizard tail. His chest was like a man's, but his arms had dark green feathers on them (though they seem to be like chicken wing, utterly unuseful) It one giant eye, that bulged like a frog's, searched the area for prey, settling on the two. Finn grinned at Jake, "This is the monster we were looking for Jake!"

"Great. Let's hurry up and kill this thing so I can go play my violin/viola!" Jake ecstaticly yelled, already running toward the beast. The beast gave a big grunt as if he noticed the creatures were now attacking. Finn ran right behind him, his blue sword already in hand. The creature gave a sound like a sigh when Jake was a hair away from being in attacking range. The creature vanished and appeared behind Finn.

Finn gasped, "He disappeared!"

Jake saw the monster' new location first, "He's behind you, Finn! This monster has like a crazy teleportation power. I wish I had a power like that. I would use it to grab some chips during a show and not miss anything and quickly get our chores done, yeah!" He had turned around to see the monster, so he started to run toward the monster yet again. Finn made it to the monster first but same as the first time the monster sighed right before the vanishing and appearing somewhere else. The two ran after it time and time again. The monster moved with a sigh each time once in a tree, once in the cave, on a hill, laying down under a tree. Finally the two stopped to put their hands on their knee while they catched their breath.

Finn gasped repeatedly, "Jake... I think... you... should tell... Princess... Bubblegum... we need... her help!"

"Right... On it... , Buddy!" Still tired, Jake streched his legs and began to stomp off towards the palace where everyone knew Princess Bubblegum residing.

Finn stood up completely, "As for you, Monster, I'm not done with you, yet!" Finn ran at him one more time at a full charge using what little energy he had left on his speed for his sword to make a good blow, if his speed was faster than his teleportation power that is. He closed his eyes and felt nothing hit his sword so he opened his eyes quickly. The monster had teleporter to his left. "I'm not..." Finn fell over on his right side and his arm stayed, somewhat raised, pointing at the creature "done yet!"

His hand slipped down and he almost fell unconsious when he heard, "Finn! You Okay? I got Princess Bubblegum!"

He eyes snapped open. He remembered somthing. "Yeah, buddy I'll be alright, can you reach into my pack and get PB's elixar she made earlier in case we got hurt."

"Sure, Buddy." His body stretched forward to make a dome over Finn with no room for the giant monster so he can't teleport in. He stretched his hand from the ceiling and reached into Finn's bag and pulled out a bottle. He brought the bottle to his half-bro's lips so he could take a sip.

The sip of liquid flowed through his body and he hopped up, "Let's go kill him, bro!"

"Alright!" Jake shrunk to his normal size.

Princess Bubblegum brought a board, and was figuring out problems to find the best way to kill the monster. "Jake why don't you streatch the biggest you can covering all the spaces the monster can teleport to leaving a small dome around Finn, Rainicorn, me, and the monster?" Bubblegum announced her idea.

Jake stretched and stretched to his maximum yelling, "Okay!" when he couldn't stretch anymore.

The three did all the attacks they could at the same time and time seemed to slow. Each move making the same speed towards the monster. The monster had no room to teleport out of the way of the attacks in the small dome. The monster sighed a loud, deep sigh then he disappeared.

Jake yelled a few moments after the monster disapeared, "The monster had been spotted outside of the dome" Jake shrunk again. "I'm sorry I guess I couldn't stretch enough."

"It's okay, Jake, you did your best!" Finn patted his friend on the back. "So what's your next idea, Princess?" The monster teleported back to the mouth of his cave.

"I'm sorry, Jake, that was the only scientific possibility to defeat the teleporting monster..." Princess Bubblegum looked down frowning.

"WHAT!?" Finn was surprised but couldn't be shocked for too long since an evil sounding laugh made him look around and noticed it was the monster.

The monster began to laugh harder. "Ha ha ha! You mere creatures could not defeat me for I am Irigor, the teleporter demon reaper! Now I shall send you away! Begone stupid creatures! Begone!" He started to ascend into the sky. The sky open up and started to pour. The crackle of the thunder sounded like the teleporters evil laugh echoeing again and again. The lightning looked viscious enough to start an earthquake. Rainicorn started to quickly blabble in her language and Jake went to comfort her.

"Finn," It was Princess Bubblegum. "I need to go see if the Kingdom is alright. Let's go!" She hopped onto Lady Rainicorn while Finn jumped up on Jake and they started off. They were above a nearby forest when everyone saw the giant, foot-thick lightning bolt, that looked like a big flash of light, headed straight for them. The biggest friend (Jake and Lady Rainicorn) stopped. They knew there was no way that they could make it past this.

Jake said, "I love you, Lady Rainicorn!" He got replied by some mumbling from Lady Rainicorn.

Finn, his face flushed, knew what he had to say. He looked up at the lightning getting closer and closer. He looked back at Princess Bubblegum. "Uhm,... Princess Bubblegum..." He got the Princess's attention, "Yes, Finn?" She smiled though her eyes showed true terror. "I... I l-" A single tear dropped as he noticed he would ot finish his sentence as the light approached and the thunder drowned out his voice. Princess Bubblegum confused Finn's tear for love with Finn not wanting to die so young.

THE END

Morale of the story: Finn will never be able to tell Princess Bubblegum that he loves her. :)

Please R,R,&R~

Just Kidding! But I never kid about the three r's *gives menancing stare at readers*

_(Just to let you guys know... The REAL story starts now. That was JUST the beginning)_

Finn blinked his eyes and sat up rapidly. He remembered the light but nothing after that. "Am I dead? No probably not. I wonder how we survived though that" He woke up Jake first. Then Princess Bubblegum while Jake got Lady Rainicorn. After a few minutes everyone remembered everything and was awake.

"Good everyone's up now" Finn smiled and sat back on bent legs, forgetting that he didn't get to tell Princess Bubblegum his feelings.

Princess Bubblegum remembered though, "Finn, wasn't there something you were going to tell me before the light hit us?"

Finn shaded the darkest shade of red on his cheeks then he had ever done before, "Uhm, I as about to say something? I don't remember anything about that..." Finn spoke rapidly.

"Okay then. Well, if you remember be sure to tell me." Princess Bubblegum said, "Oh yeah, Let's check on the Candy Kingdom and make sure it didn't recieve alot of damage from the crazy storm that just passed."

"Alright, Let's go Jake!" Finn said as he got on his buddy and Princess got on her friend. They traveled for only a shory about of time and made it to the castle.

Jake lowered to the ground after saying, "It doesn't look like the castle took any damage at all."

Finn replied, "That's great. Did you hear that Princess?"

"Yes, I did Finn. Let's check on the candy people now." Bubblegum just walked through the gates like she always did but when she walked in he brow definetly showed she was confused but didn't say anything about it. "Hello, Candy Kingdom people. I'm glad you're safe from the storm." People murmured about storms and who the "lady" was. She frowned slightly but still said nothing. They walked through the whole town to the castle and Princess Bubblegum just opened the doors to the building for the royal family. Finn, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn didn't say anything to worsen her mood. More aqward stares chased the four. Princess ignored them or on the outside appeared to ignore them or just not hear and she walked swiftly to her throne room. She opened giant doors and stared at her spot on the throne. A pink haired boy sat on the throne wearing his pink royal attair. He looked like a spitting image of Princess Bubblegum but as a boy. Princess's mouth fell open and so did the boy's mouth. Both of their eyes widened. The three other visitors filed in behind her their mouths open as well. When the boy's eyes moved to each of the other three that enterd, his eyes grew much wider...

Ohhhh~ A cliffy, eh? I think this is a good stop for now. This gets you to the point where you can make some relationship requests. If you have any suggestions to edit my story or my writing itself just ask. I prefer NO FLAMING AT ALL (no exceptions either) you can correct me but, again NO FLAMING... please! I think that's the only real rule I have. I also prefer smilyfaces and any questions/suggestions you have.

I did check over my original writing but did not look through very throughly so I may have a misspelled (xD All my "misspelled" are misspelled)

Pretty please R,R,&R.

I think my writing isn't the best and need alot of improvement but I think you can kinda tell the main story plot at this point. Ohhh~ and I won't name names but... only for the relationships you know... more characters are coming :) (NOTE TO SELF NOW: Shhhh! Don't tell anymore sneak peaks!)

Well, again hope you like it... and I love reviews :)


	2. The Story Starts to Unfold

Okay continuein' my story:

I am trying to update asap but with school starting I don't have as much computer time as I would like to update daily which I would like I'm already working on the next chapter and the latest I think I'll update for this story is possibly a week

Well, first off other female/male characters are joining soon so plz don't ask if their coming. Again I might make a new character or two later...

Second, I was asking what relationships you want to see because I wanna know my fan's fav relationships and to give me new ideas if needed.

If you want me to add anything to the top or bottom of this page just ask and I'll type the stuff up as long as it i entertaining :)

Yes indeed my story's original and if you got trick by my LAST trick don't be sad just be a good reader and admit it xD I got the idea from many things I may be able to list a few if you guys ask...

Just so you know I hate black and pink (My own opinion don't hate!) So if I do make a character then they will most likely be my fav. color lime green but that's for later... xD

Copyright: I do not own any of the Adventure Time characters. I only own the plot and story itself and a character or two I may add later in the story or even this story you'll have to read to find out. I do own the picto people, the old mine, Waitress Spearmint, and the first picto man mentioned.

Narrarator/Ally (female voice): You guys may nt know me very well,but I am Hallfreakyzoid's (fake: i don't have irl sises) sister that will narrate the last chapter or groued chaps and some other info. Wait, sorry I'm such a talker I HAVE to tell you Hfz's irl first name is Meredith. Don't tell her I said!. Ayway: Well, last time the author left you guys off with a cliff hanger completely on purpose so you'd read the rest of her story. I spoke with her earlier and she said she would not stop until this fanfiction is complete. Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Lady Rainicorn tried to battle an ugly green creature but failed every attempt even after using a **SIP**(Btw An: I made sip stand out because I might enter stuff that the potion/elixar will come up later) of Princess' elixar that was in Finn's bag. The monster suddenly began to speak and cause a freak storm. They woke up just about unharmed except a bit sore here and there. They went to the kingdom to make sure it was alright after the storm and found a male that looks like he could be Princess Bubblegum's twin brother. What will happen next?

In the kingdom of Aaa (well, sort-of):

The boy stared in disbelief. It seemed as if he was too shocked to say anything but he finally stumbed out words, "Um, who are you guys?" It would have sounded demanding and threatening but the shock made him seem more frightened.

"I believe the question is: Who are you!?" Princess Bubbegum did sound demanding and mad though, "We left the castle not too long ago to defeat the monster out in the old mine..." The boy seemed to mutter, "the old mine...?" Princess Bubblegum continued not really noticing, "We came back as soon as possible but the monster made a crazy storm and we got hit with lightning! We could not have been gone more than a few days and I left Peppermint Butler in charge!" The boy muttered more confusingly, "Peppermint Butler?..."

The young man cleared his through, "Excuse me, uhm, mam. I haven't seen you in my kingdom before and uh, I am... Prince Gumball." The anger on Princess' face transformed into more confusement. (Her angry thoughts were like: Did he steal the castle when I was gone!?) "This 'Peppermint Butler' sir you said, I haven't heard of him before but we do have Miss Waitress Spearmint. Waitress Spearmint, Can you come in here please!?" The prince called to a close room.

A pretty mint appeared that looked exactly like Peppermint Butler except in the middle of each red line there was a green line and the female was wearing a maid's uniform instead of a suit. "You called, Prince Gumball?" The peppermint looked first at the prince then glanced at the visitors, just barely noticing them, then returning her eyes to her owner who was also the person that called her.

"Um, yes I did, Waitress Spearmint. Can you please introduce yourself to our guests?" The prince talked sweetly and confidently like talking to an old friend.

The mint bowed shortly for a nod (SInce her head is art of her body), "Yes, prince." She then turned to the group of people, "Hello, my name is Waitress Spearmint... I guess I'll be serving you guests" This time the Waitress bowed deeper and longer meaning to be a bow. "Would you like some tea, Gumball?"

The "so-called" Prince thought for a moment, "Yes, Spearmint that would be nice."

They moved to the room that the prince called to which had two fancy chairs with ottomans in front of the to put feet up as well as a couch in the middle of the two chairs behind the coffee table. Princess Bubblegum sat in the closest chair out of habit but then noticed that is where the royal person sat and he was the ruler at the moment so she moved to the opposite chair. Finn sat closer to the Princess with his left arm on the arm wrest of the couch. Lady Rainicorn curled up on the floor near the opposite side of the couch from where Finn was sitting, under Jake who was in his normal size and had his feet dangling of the couch.

Prince Gumball spoke first, "You guys seem like good people with good intentions but I havent gotten your names yet." The prince spoke the sentence expecting an answer.

"Right" Princess Bubblegum had forgotten to share her own name, " Prince Gumball, I am Princess Bubblegum. This is Finn, and he's Jake. On the floor is Lady Rainicorn." Waitress Spearmint put cups of tea down for every one including the prince and left as Bubblegum was naming the friends.

The prince smiled patiently and began, "You have told me a bit of your story having to do with a monster I would like to listen to it completely so I can figure out the confusion."

Bubblegum picked up her tea, spooned up some and began to blow on the hot liquid with small steam flowing from it. She swallowed the small amount."I would like to help solve this confusion as well but only Finn and Jake can tell you the complete story" PB answered much more calm and sweet the way she normally was.

Flashback: "Well, it was about a week ago,... (a picture in your mind focuses in) Me and Jake were throwing marshmellows to each other" "Catch this bro:" Jake spun his arm around and around before he finally threw the giant marshmellow at Finn and hit his face. The boy sucked the giant marshmellow in to his mouth, "Yummy! My turn!" And Finn tossed his marshmellow onto Jake's head, and so on...

"When a picto man ran up to us" A little scribble of a stick-figure man appeared. Finn knew their species as "Picto people". "Human! Picto people are dissapearing! Follow me." The pictoman collapsed. He was as thin as a peice of paper so when he fell you could see his thin side. Finn just noticed the picto man was crumpled here and there.

"He, eventually, told us about the picto miners disappearing and we promised to save his picto son." The new scene was diplayed showed the picto man, propped up on a pillow on Finn and Jake's couch. "Thanks again you guys" The man mumbled. "Its fine you needed to feed the monster in your belly and take a good long nap!" Finn explained hunger in his own way. Jake spoke, "Now tell us about your people dissapearing" The man stirred far too fast. "It's cool man just chill." "Well, the picto people have been disapearing. Our people think it has to do with the old mine." "That's all we need to know!" Finn exclaimed back. Jake looked back at the man concerned, "Yo, dude. You stay here until you feel better. Then you can go back to your picto town but don't come after us! It's too dangerous!" The man started to cry "I'll right... but promise to save my son! Please!" "Alright we'll save your son we promise to take him to your town after we save him" Finn vowed.

"Before we knew it we passed through the tiny picto town to get to the old mine" Finn jumped off of Jake, "Picto people I have been sent here to find your missing people. I heard you guys think that it may have to do with the old mine, so I need to know how to get to the mine" A picto female used hand gestures and pointed and they followed the directions.

"Then it gets into the more actiony stuff: We found the monster but couldn't defeat it. It caused a totally wack storm after yelling something like "You puny creatures couldn't defeat me even though I gave you a chance. I am Irigor, teleporter demon reaper! Now begone!" Then a huge lightning bolt hit us but we were not seriously hurt or even close to it." Finn finished, "Now we're here."

"Hmmm... I see..." The prince and princess said at the same time. The princess spoke their next idea out loud, "Let's go to the lab and try to write down some theories!" Everyone had finished their teas by now so noone objected.

"You read my mind!" The Prince replied. "Yes let's. Since this is technically both of our's castle."

The whole group walked back to the throne room and right before Bubblegum and Gumball left. The door slammed open. BAM! "Hey, Prince Gumb-!" A girl wearing a white cap that had (cat/bunny) ears and a lock of blond hair falling to one side of her face, walked in leisurely but stopped noticing the weird guests. A small yellow spotted white (cat/dog) walked in right behind her. Finn and Jake stared. Finn had thought he was the last human... it seemed the girl did too since her face matched his. Jake had a shocked expression on his face as well but staring at the animal by the girl's feet. His eyes turned to hearts. When he noticed his feelings the heart in his eyes went to flame. He reminded himself he loves Lady Rainicorn. Lady Raini is his girl friend and he doesn't cheat. We'll have to see, now won't we...

Ohhh~ Another Cliffy. And sorry to veiwers who don't prefer cliff hangers. The cliffies actually make me want to tell you more so every/ almost every chapter will most likely end with a cliff. Cliffies also make you guess what's going to happen :) I actually don't know all the details. I also didn't know until I wrote it that something's gonna happen for Jake: Rainicorn or the new lady that showed up? Will that animal have the same question to make?

Wow I published this and then reread it a day later (in editing mode) and there was a whole bunch of spelling mistakes I am so sorry for that. And Oh my glob! While rereading this chapter I got a great idea for the next chapter's cliffy! xD

Btw: To me Cake is a dog :) and Fiona's hat is bunny ears just for future reference. If you don't agree then just substitute the words if you even like this story at all.

We'll find out next on: "The World of Aaa:"

Please... R,R,& R some more :) Btw2: I go with the three R motto for me: Replying, Responding, Reveiwing. Oh my!


	3. Startling Realization and Resolution

Okay Next Chapie, Eh? Let me just say that I don't really plan what I type unless its right before I type it. Except for basic ideas like the monster making the storm so that somehow Finn and Fiona could me, etc.

Well someone said: It's the land of Ooo. And actually I asked a friend and she (I'm summing this up) Basicly said people have called it both. And again if you don't like what I call this realm either switch it out in your mind or don't read my story...

By the way: Don't blame me for the shabamama cliffy I have planned to end on this :) Blame the stupid story xD

I think the cliffies will be alright as long as I update often :). Sometimes while righting a story I get ideas for another story so I have two options: 1. Start the next story (which has its pros and cons) or 2. wait until I finish this story (which also has it's pros and cons)

Well, I wanna type as much as possible the night I'm starting so: Let's hurry up and get started xDD

In the Kingdom of Aaa/Ooo:

The blonde girl stopped staring and turned to the person she actually knew: Prince Gumball. "Gumball, who are these...?"

"Ah, Fiona, Cake, I thought you would be coming a little later..." Prince Gumball smiled contendedly like nothing major was happening, "Well, I just got all the information about these guys and they, uh, are lost in a way. This girl," He pointed to Princess Bubblegum. Then the others as he named them, "is Princess Bubblegum with Lady Rainicorn. The boys are Jake the dog and Finn the human. Hey. Their sorta like you and Cake! Well, Princess and I are going to try to figure this out. Finn, you can catch her up." The princess did a small wave before the two descended down the stairs.

"Uh, okay..." Finn didn't know how to start at first but ended up starting with the quest and then everything came out just about the same thing he told the royal people. While the explaining was being done Jake just looked away from the other dog and had a conversation with Lady Rainicorn. While, Cake was standing next to Fiona listenig to it all to catch up.

"Alright, you're Finn, right?" The girl repeated, hoping to get it right.

Finn smiled and shook his head up and down, "Mmm-hm. Mathmatical! You got it right. Now your name was Fiona if I'm not mistaken."

Fiona shook her head up and down, a little bit less serious looking and then smiled, "You're pretty mathmatical yourself, Finn!"

"I like how we're almost the same Br- I mean, Sister!" Finn noticed he didn't really have a female friend that understood him perfectly. He had a strong feeling that Fiona was going to be the only girl who completely understood him like Jake did, but even then Jake sometimes (sometimes not always) didn't understand his completely human feelings.

"Hey you're right, Finn. Here think about it: You and Me, Princess and Prince, Jake and Cake. We're practically the same people just different genders!" Fiona got an idea.(While she was talking images form in your head form like: PB & PG in the same pic then them doing sciency stuff,etc.)

Finn agreed, "Shmowzow~! You're right! Maybe we should go tell the Princess that... and the Prince" Finn needed to get used to the new people he's met. They decided to go down by themselves and Lady Raini leaving Jake and Cake to get to know each other, since of course Finn noticed Jake not talking, and stop anyone who happens to come into the throne room.

Finn walked to the right and stopped in confusement. "Uh..." Lady was right behind him, she made the same turn. Finn looked back Fionna had turned to the left. "I was almost positive the lab was this way" Rainicorn gibbered in agreement.

"Maybe the genders got swapped and also little things as well? Like the rooms of the castle?" Fionna guessed.

"Yeah that has to be it..." Finn agreed and then followed Fiona down even after he finally got the way the path was. Fiona kept looking back to make sure he was caught up. Finn, though he will never admit it to anyone and had a small barely noticable blush, loved the way the curl fell onto her face and bounced around happily. The one curl fell onto her face but it also fell onto the side of her face so you could see it from behind. Lady Rainicorn was about the same pace as Fiona except slightly ahead since her body is kind-of long.

Lady Rainicorn excitedly babbled and Fiona exclaimed, "We're here!"

"That didn't take long" Finn commented. He opened the doors like a gentleman and the ladies went through first. He took in the surroundings last. The prince was sitting on the normal chair and was working on the usual desk. The princess had pulled up a stool that was about the same size as the chair maybe a little taller.

"Hey, Finn." Princess Bubblegum didn't even look at the door. "We think we have discovered a little bitty smidgen of what happened."

Prince Gumball continued for her. "You guys are from different uh, how to describe it... ah, dimensions. You, Fiona, and Finn are the same people basicly with small differences. The same thing with me and Bubblegum, Jake and Cake, Rainicorn and Monichromicorn (that MIGHT be spelt wrong)"

"Yeah, we got that but in a less scientfic way." Fiona said and smiled. "Those groups of people are all similar. Also small things are changed like Finn said the castle was flipped in the inside to him."

"That's exactly what I said. I'm happy someone else thinks I'm crazy. PG here said I was a little disoriented because of the events that have happened."

Everyone looks at Gumball. "What can I say? It was a decent conclusion AT THE TIME!"

"But that's not all we found out." The mood suddenly changed. Bubblegum continued. "Irigor, the teleporter demon reaper, the monster we ran in to... is really in our terms THE devil. Also he was in his easiest to defeat form using his simplest magic. And yes, I am a scientist and all we can classify what he does as black magic."

Gumball joined in, "We do have some better news though. The this dimension, Irig, happens to be sick and hurt at the current moment. So if he did travel to this dimension as well they cannot group up and... well, completely wipe out both of our dimensions in their evilest form."

Finn looked up, facing reality, "But that's also bad news isn't it." They both shook their heads and Fiona was on the verge of getting the same idea Finn just got. "It means that Irigor can't get home because he can't transport JUST himself. He transported us last time and he accidentally got caught up in it. It means he was hoping to find himself here to send himself back."

"He's stuck here like you guys" Fiona caught up. "Which means that this mission just started. But not only that, we also have a time limit because once Irig from here is healed enough and they've found each other... you guys are stuck here."

"That's right we best make plans in case this happens. The injury she is getting healed from happened a year ago. We have only weeks before they find each other." Princess Bubblegum held up until the last few sentences, "We may not be able to see everyone else every again. Everyone in both of our worlds will NEVER BE THE SAME EVER AGAIN!" She didn't yell but she just completely lost it. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, snot from her nose. Her hands covered her face, and time seemed to go still.

Finn stood their not knowing what to do. Princess Bubblegum had never REALLY lost her composure before but he wasn't feeling to happy either. Images of friends, of the pictoman, of the lady who gave him directions, of the town of pictopeople, of all the people in the candy castle, the fire princess, marceline, and yes even the ice king. Finn knew that the ice king wasn't really bad so he knew he would miss him as well. His eyes grew blurry and he could only see shapes by that time. He turned his head to see Fiona staring at him. That's when he lost it too. He ran through the stairs, getting lost. HE thought: "No way I can show my face now. Especially to Fiona. She'll just think I'm some kid." Even though Jake's voice in his head kept saying: "She's you so what would you do? You know you wouldn't care, dude." He somehow made it to a terrace and climbed a ladder to the roof of the castle. He made his way past the two sphinxes on the wrong side of the castle to him and sat down. The sun was a pretty scarlet but he didn't look up to see it. He was engulfed in himself, his worries, his friends, everything.

It wasn't until the pretty moon came up when he was finally done did he have a resolution. "I AM going to get back. I KNOW I AM. I AM GOING TO GET BACK HOME! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM!" He screamed it at the moon. He yelled it. He shouted it. He believed he made a point to this moon. To the moon that was the only thing that looked the same from where he came from.

Okay guys. Actually this wasn't the cliffhanger I had in mind but this was better. Sorry for the late upload. Hope you like it!


End file.
